Fuka Satoru
Fuka Satoru is a cannibalistic drug dealer and con artist, currently employed by Aogiri. Appearance Fuka possesses a very bulky musculature, proof of his violent and lazy lifestyle. He has a body large frame, with broadened shoulders and beefy limbs. A thick layer of muscle and fat protects most of his body, his most prominent muscles being in his legs and biceps. Aka, the typical physique of a street thug. His miniscule, piggy eyes are obstructed by layers of fat and wrinkles on his forehead. His balding head has a plethora of scars scattered about, trophies of past fights and poor decisions. His nose has almost completely rotted away, from years of snorting cocaine and similar narcotics, to the point where it couldn’t be regenerated. His back has been tattooed with a menacing black and red shark. He has a custom gold dental grill over his teeth, giving his mouth a brilliant golden glitter whenever he talks. He prefers to wear leather jackets, but is usually seen wearing his standard Aogiri robe or a soiled undershirt. Personality Fuka isn’t exactly a very respectable individual. He would love to torment, con, and if he can, devour almost everyone he meets. And his addiction to cocaine isn’t really negating these violent tendencies. If anything, it intensifies them. Contrary to his appearance, he is actually quite intelligent, making up for his lack of schooling with an abundance of street-smarts. However, he lacks the sort of politeness (or common sense) that most people of his IQ would possess. He’s loud, abrasive, and outlandish to the extreme. He could be comparable to a child bouncing off the walls, his energetic language and personality almost always leading to mischief or bloodshed. He struggles immensely with self control, and is prone to disobey fairly simple orders in favor of doing whatever he wants. He also finds an unsettlingly giddy pleasure from introducing others to his narcotics. A natural sadist, he is fully aware of the effects his drugs have on others, but continues to sell them out of both spite and financial necessity. Causing pain to anyone, as long as it’s not himself, never fails to give him feelings of satisfaction. When he does exhibit a bit of normalcy, he can actually become quite the schemer, devising elaborate scams or plots to extort money from his victims. His underground connections give him access to normally illegal goods with relative ease. But despite his manipulative, almost cold-blooded personality, it was his ruthless, sadistic bloodthirst in battle that really garnered him the name of “Great White Shark”. History His parents literally just left him to do whatever he wanted. He got into drugs and crime fairly early in his life, and slowly rose to become a respected drug dealer. Cocaine has pretty much fucked him up beyond saving. Powers and Abilities : Strengths: 'As a ghoul, Fuka possesses superb durability and superhuman strength. He is easily capable of tearing through humans with his bare hands, being almost 6 times stronger than an average human. In addition, he can take an astounding amount of punishment, due to both a high-tolerance to pain and hardened layers of muscle and dense skin. : '''Weaknesses: He's slow and fat. also he can't smell anything because cocaine blew his nose away. Also his regen sucks ass ' Kagune '''Type: Bikaku Appearance: ☀His kagune takes the form of a bright-gold shark tail, with double-bladed crescent fins at the tip of the tail. The bikaku is fairly long and thick, and the surface of the kagune is rather coarse and rough. Strengths: ☀His kagune takes the form of a bright-gold shark tail, with double-bladed crescent fins at the tip of the tail. The bikaku is fairly long and thick, and the surface of the kagune is rather coarse and rough. Kagune strengths: Fuka’s kagune is extremely versatile, being able to crush and flail opponents like a blunt weapon, or pierce and slice through multitudes of enemies with the bladed tail fins. It can grasp or constrict opponents by wrapping itself around them. Fuka prefers to either bludgeon his opponents or suffocate them, using the aforementioned methods. Weaknesses: ☀It’s sheer size and weight makes it, like it’s wielder, fairly slow and predictable. Its density makes it difficult to maneuver with, and it offers very little protection from ranged attackers. Also, his low regeneration makes it difficult to repair his kagune during battle, often resorting to either fleeing or melee combat. Mechanics: specific mechanics or abilities it might have. How any of it's different forms may work. Threads is a table that is used to format the many threads or oneshots your character has been involved in. There are seconds for a link (Turn the name into a link), thread type (Interaction, Arc, Oneshot) and a brief description of the thread. Basic examples are included below. Relationships is a table used to format and keep track of your character's relationships with other characters. It has space to detail the other character's name and link to their wiki, as well as space to detail their relationship. Examples are included below. Quotes * "I love cocaine" * "Hey bro wanna buy some cocaine" Gallery is the gallery function of wikia, and allows you to link photos of your character/faceclaim with small details below. Trivia * His grandfather was a anti-drug activist * His real teeth are really small and weak, so he wears the gold fake ones to compensate. * His kagune is also compensating for something